


Waiting for Santa

by AimingSashimiG



Series: Married RinAko [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: RinAko's child has grown and learned. This year, she will definitely bring her time waiting for Santa to a minimum.An early Christmas Eve fic.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Married RinAko [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Waiting for Santa

Mako Kuramoto was young, but she had already learned some important facts about the universe.

For example, her mothers had powerful dark powers of gaming, and they could pwn any noob around. And they were really kind, too, letting Mako win sometimes. No doubt, they were encouraging the growth of Mako’s own dark powers.

Also, the young heir of darkness knew that Princess Peach was objectively the best character in Super Mario 3D world, and anyone who disagreed was 101% wrong. The only reason one of her moms used Luigi was because she wanted a challenge, even if she acted otherwise.

Among the insights Mako had about the universe, there was one about the nature of Santa. For all the fuss people made about Christmas, that actually wasn’t when Santa would arrive. No, she’d stayed up till 12:01 a.m. and an hour later the year before, but Santa hadn’t come to drop off his presents until after Mako had given up and gone to bed. So, sleep was clearly an important requirement to summon him.

This year, Mako wanted nothing more than to pass out as quickly as possible. But she knew the impending arrival of a legend like Santa would keep her awake in bed.

So, right after she was done eating dinner and the Queen Mother had gone upstairs to finish some last-minute work, Mako asked her mom, “Can we play some smash bros together?”

Ako turned to her child while washing the dishes.

“I’m always down for some Christmas-eve gaming, but are you sure? Your preferred fighting game is Street Fighter, isn’t it?”

“I, uh, want you to teach me some combos and stuff,” Mako replied, “I know you have lots to teach me, mom.”

“Her Highness Rinrin is the Smash queen in this house, so if there’s someone you need to beat, maybe you should wait until tomorrow morning to learn from her.”

“But, what if I’m so excited to learn about Smash combos that I just can’t wait?”

“Um… My little demon princess, unless something has changed recently, don’t you absolutely hate Smash? You always say there’s too much RNG when you lose, even when items are off, and every time I’ve shown you one of my smash steams, you’ve fallen asleep.”

“… Um, please don’t get mad, but that’s kind of what I want. The sooner I go to bed, the sooner I can see what Santa got me.”

“I see, you’ve really improved your tactics. Rinrin is really good at that, too. Of course, I will help you with your quest as much as I can. So, let’s practice Smash combos!”

Any other time, Mako would have groaned hearing those words. But today, trying the same inputs time and time again until her brain turned off was exactly what she was looking for.

“Let’s do it,” the young girl replied.

Mako, as usual, picked Rosalina, a choice based much more in aesthetic than moveset (Smash wasn’t really a game she was into, after all.)

And as always, Ako warned, “You know, with Rosalina, you have to worry about Luma, too. A different character might be better if you’re only playing casually.”

“Rosalina is the prettiest princess, and if she’s anything less than the best character, it’s because the game devs made an oopsie,” Mako replied firmly.

“Alright then. Since you already know Rosalina’s basics by now, let’s skip right to desynchronizing.”

Ako proceeded to select Rosalina herself, then set up the game for infinite time. Over the course of the next hour, she drilled into her daughter how to separate Rosalina from Luma, and how to use them when they were far away. Mako was definitely as bored as she had expected to be, but rather than feeling sleepy, her thoughts had just returned back to Santa.

“This isn’t working,” Mako complained.

“Well, to be honest, I’m not the best at this two-in-one character thing either. If you really want to get good, you’ll have to ask Rinrin. Her Highness is a beast at ice climbers, too.”

“Not that. What’s making me angry is that even if I’m bored, I can’t get Santa out of my head!”

“Hmm… The important thing is _feeling_ like Santa got here sooner, right? And they say that time flies when you’re having fun… Why don’t you play a game you actually like, my little demon?”

“Wow, that makes a lot of sense, mom. It sounded like a plan the Queen Mother would come up with!”

“I find your lack of faith in my disturbing… Though, Rinrin is indeed the master tactician of our household. Anyway, wanna play Apex?”

“Nah, Apex is only for babies.”

“…You were playing it last week.”

“The times are always changing, mom. These days, it’s all about playing Fortnite ironically.”

“Oh, so it’s that kind of thing. I’m just glad that NFO is timeless. At least the classic server, that is.”

“Speaking of timeless, since it’s Christmas, can I play the Home Alone game?”

“I still have no idea where Sayo found that ancient and cursed artifact, or why you like it so much, but whatever you want demon spawn.”

Ako went over the the TV to set up the game her daughter wanted to play. It wasn’t as simple as swapping out the disk; first, she had to dig out a console that was about a decade older than her, and then scrummage around for the mess of wires and adapters required to connect it to a modern TV. The look of joy of Mako’s face made it all worth it. Just as long as Ako didn’t have to play the game.

“Well, my princess of darkness, why don’t you try and show me why you like this game so much,” Ako said while handing Mako the controller.

“Ikay, mom! First of all, to enjoy this game, you need to have a high IQ to catch all the references to nihilism. While some people have complained about the game being really different from the movie, that’s actually a meta-commentary about capicha- capipa- uh, about companies being greedy,” Mako started explaining.

“Oh, I see…”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

These days, it wasn’t unusual for Rinko to spend the end of Christmas eve and the beginning of Christmas day sitting in a room alone, coding.

A younger, less experienced, not-yet-a-mother Rinko would have found the very idea horrifying, she was sure. But Ako was better at dealing with Mako’s Christmas-eve energy, so it had become the older woman’s job to deliver the presents. And while she was waiting for Mako to fall asleep, she usually preferred to be a bit productive.

For the last fifteen minutes, the only thing Rinko had heard was beeps and boops from and NES. In particular, two usually energetic voices were silent. That meant it was time for her to save her work and creep downstairs, presents in hand.

Illuminated by the glow of a child’s screaming face and a game over message, Ako and Mako had fallen asleep against each other on the couch. Rinko couldn’t resist giving her wife a kiss, though she did resist kissing her daughter, fearful of waking her up.

Once Rinko had securely placed the presents underneath the Christmas tree, she went to grab a blanket and join her family on the couch. A long time ago, she had wondered if she shouldn’t have tried harder to restrain Ako’s impulse to buy the biggest couch she could find, but even such a spacious thing was cozy with three people cramming into it.

Rinko knew that she would shortly be woken up by her daughter’s excited Christmas morning screams, way before she was ready to start the day (she honestly envied that youthful ability to shake off a late night like it was nothing.) But as she wrapped her arms around Ako and Mako, Rinko knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you like the idea of RinAko having a kid, or like the name, or the personality depicted here, you can go ahead and use them without asking me for permission. I'd love to see more RinAko family fics.
> 
> Let's see if I can write and post a fic in time for Christmas day.


End file.
